


I'm gonna regret this, aren't I?

by Islandida



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islandida/pseuds/Islandida
Summary: Gendry has been working at The Three Headed Hound for a few years when the addition of a new bartender turns his life upside down. He's not sure if its for the better or worse.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 93
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IndigoButterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoButterfly/gifts).



> So this is connected to my other story "I don't want to be something you'll regret" - it's the same universe and same characters. But this story is focused on Gendry and Arya. 
> 
> The idea of this came from a comment by IndigoButterfly and I have no real plan yet, I just know that I'm really intrigued to write Arya and Gendry's story as it happened parallel to Sandor and Sansa's.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Gendry had gotten his job at The Three Headed Hound a few years back, when it had just opened, completely by chance. He had been fired from his previous gig because the boss had been sinking in debt and he had gone to the first bar he had happened upon to hopefully forget about his shit luck at least for a little while.

It had been early so the place was almost empty as he sat down at the bar. The bartender had given him a once over and poured a generous serving of whiskey. His was the biggest man Gendry had ever seen and half his face was covered in what looked like scars from burns. If Gendry had a lick of sense he’d probably would have been scared of the man but he never had so he wasn’t.

“What if I wanted something else?” Gendry asked and the large scarred man shrugged.

“It’s four a clock on a wednesday and you look fucking miserable. Figured you’re here to drown your sorrows.” That made Gendry chuckle in a dark self deprecating fashion. He downed the whiskey in one go, hissing as it burned it’s way down his throat. 

“I just got fired,” he told the other man with a sigh. He didn’t know why he had told him, wasn’t like he looked like he cared. He just gave him a deadpanned look as he placed a beer in front of Gendry.

“You better have enough money to pay for your fucking drinks.” The other man’s voice came out low in warning but Gendry still didn’t feel intimidated.

“I just told you I got fired, shouldn’t I get at least one drink on the house?” Gendry asked and the other man scoffed.

“Ain’t my fucking fault you got sacked. And I ain’t about to put myself out of business by giving out free drinks to every sorry asshole who comes in here.” That made Gendry laugh, the first real laugh he had in days. The other man’s face remained completely stoic but Gendry could see a glimmer of amusement in those hard grey eyes.

“Fair enough.” Gendry pulled out his wallet and put the last of his cash on the bar. “Is it enough to cover this and perhaps another beer?”

The large man stared down at the now empty wallet and with a heavy sigh he took the money and counted it. Gendry expected him to put it in the cash register but instead he put them back down at the bar and gave Gendry a stern look.

“What’s your story? Got a family to take care of?” he asked and Gendry frowned down at the money between them. Why the fuck did he want to know?   


“It’s just me. Have been on my own since I was ten.” He didn’t want to talk about life in the foster system because it was impossible to explain the hell it was to someone who hadn’t experienced it. But he knew there would be questions, there always was.

“You got fired because you fucked up?” That wasn’t the question he had expected and he glared at the other man.

“Fuck no! I got fired because there isn’t that big of a demand for blacksmiths anymore,” he growled out. To his surprise the other man nodded before pushing the money all the way over to him. “I thought you didn’t run a charity?”

“I fucking don’t. You can work it off.” His response made Gendry’s eyes widened in disbelief. “You can start as a barback and once you know the basics you can take shifts at the bar if you want.”

“Why? You don’t even know me?” Gendry knew he shouldn’t question it but nobody ever did anything without wanting something in return so he couldn’t help but be suspicious.

“I don’t. But I know life in the system. And it either fucks you up for good or makes you wanna do better. Am I right to think you wanna do better?” The words were barely out his mouth before Gendry nodded. “Well then, drink up and then I’ll show you the ropes.”

Gendry felt at a loss for words. He usually weren’t that much for talking anyway, always struggled with how to express himself properly and he felt that same struggle now.

“I don’t… I mean. Thank you, sir.” That made the large man hiss and grumble before he reached out a hand over the bar.

“I’m no fucking sir. The name’s Sandor.” With a nod Gendry shook the man’s large hand and he knew that he did want to do better. He wanted to do right by Sandor for taking a chance on him.

“Gendry. Gendry Waters.”

“Well then Gendry. Let’s get to fucking work.”

Gendry wasn’t sure what to think of the new bartender. She was barely old enough to even frequent a bar and she had zero work experience. But he figured she couldn’t be worse than the one before her. Lem had been an idiot. He was always flirting with the customers and giving out free drinks to hot chicks every chance he got in hopes of scoring. Gendry had told him several times to knock it off but the other man hadn’t listened. The last straw had been when Lem had left the bar unattended one night and Gendry had found him in the storage room, getting sucked off by some drunk girl.

It had made Gendry see red and Lem had barely gotten a chance to tuck his dick away before Gendry dragged him into Sandor’s office. Their grumpy hardass of a boss had listened as Gendry told him everything. The imposing man hadn’t said a word as Gendry talked and once he was done Sandor still remained silent. Lem had taken the silence as a chance to try to make Gendry into a liar.

For a moment Gendry had worried that Sandor would believe Lem over him but he never should have doubted him. Sandor had stood up and with ice cold calm he had told Lem to get the fuck out and never come back. He had given Gendry a chance when he needed one badly and since then Gendry had done everything to prove that the older man had made the right choice. And if Sandor had been able to see something in Gendry those years ago, maybe he had seen something in Arya that Gendry was missing. He guessed he’d better give her a chance to prove herself too.

She hadn’t been working there that long but already Gendry wasn’t sure if he was going to end up pulling all his hair out or going to jail for murder. It was as if she had made it her life’s goal to make him fucking miserable. She was cocky as hell and barely listened as he instructed her on how to make the most popular drinks. Instead she’d just improvise or question fucking everything. But he had to admit that she was a hard worker and she dealt with the customers afficently, taking no shit from anybody despite her small stature.

It felt as if she used every opportunity to taunt or mock him and he had never been one to lose his temper easily but fuck, that girl just rubbed him the wrong fucking way. And since he apparently had become in charge of teaching her the job he had to spend every night with her.

“I need more lime!” she called out from the other side of the bar and he had to bite his lip from cussing.

“If you’d just stop putting fucking limes in every fucking drink you’d still have enough,” he grumbled to himself but he still cut up some more before moving over to serve a new customer.

In the corner of his eye he saw her grab some limes and putting them into several glasses and he breathed heavily through his nose.

_ Not even a fucking thank you. _

He was so distracted by his own annoyance that he didn’t notice the commotion on the other end of the bar until he saw Arya jump across the bar. He couldn’t do anything but just stand there and stare as she took down the two large men with scary speed and efficiency.

Who the fuck was Arya Stark? As he looked at her, holding a big man down, there was a tug in his chest. It felt as if a string had been tied there and the other end seemed to be attached to her. When she threw an angry glare at him he found himself unable to breathe.

Had her eyes always been that intense? That deep grey reminded him of the steele he used to work and the strength in them made him feel lightheaded. She was saying something, he could tell by the way her lips moved and he couldn’t help but wonder how they would feel against his own.

“The fuck Gendry?” hearing her spit out his name made him flinch and he instantly jumped into action. It was as if he was in a daze as he followed Sandor’s lead, throwing the fighting idiots out.

_ Isn’t she amazing? _

Even as they walked back to the bar he couldn’t look away from her. She was working as if nothing had happened and yet again he wondered who she really was. Why did he suddenly feel so intrigued by her?

“Are you okay?” His worried question made her smile at him. It was the first real smile she had given him, instead of those were he felt she was mocking him. That tug repeated itself in his chest, as if the string tying them together suddenly were tightened.

Gendry must have missed some exchange of words, to busy with just looking at her, because she suddenly blew up and then she and Sandor was shouting at each other. There was definitely something wrong with him, because her anger shouldn’t turn him on. But it fucking did.

What surprised him was how they calmed down as fast as they had gotten angry and Gendry felt as if his head was spinning even faster. When she dashed out from the bar he took it as an opportunity to calm himself down.

She was just Arya, she was still that annoying girl who kept pushing his buttons. So what if he had just seen a new side of her? So what if she was strong and agile and had eyes that he felt he could stare into for hours... 

_ Oh for fuck sake, get a grip Waters! _

He focused on the customers and as he chopped some mint for a mojito he suddenly felt an intense warmth by his side. From the corner of his eye he saw short dark hair and he gulped when her hand darted out around him to reach for a glass.

“I need two mojitos,” she ordered and her tone should rub him the wrong way. If anything he was the one who was supposed to give her orders and have her chopping mint. Before tonight he probably would have been annoyed but the only thing he could think of now as he added more mint onto the chopping board was what it would be like to have her giving him orders in other circumstances.

_ I bet she’d be bossy in bed too. Telling me what to do, telling me to go harder or faster… _

He flushed bright red when he realised what he had been thinking and begged and pleaded with the swelling part of him to calm down.

“Hand me the tequila,” he rasped out and when she turned and stood on her toes to reach the tequila he gulped. The motion made her grey t-shirt raise slightly and not only did he get a peak at the milky white skin of her back but he also saw grey and black on her skin.

_ She has a tattoo? _

Fuck, why did the thought of her having a tattoo that seemed to cover most her left side make his mouth water?

“Why the fuck is the tequila and vodka on the topshelf? They used to be on the lowest one,” Arya grumbled as she struggled to reach the bottle. Gendry wasn’t going to admit that he had moved them earlier today just because he wanted to mess with her, knowing she wouldn’t be able to reach and having to ask him for help.

It was childish and a bit ridiculous but he couldn’t regret it, definitely not now when it had enabled him to see a hint of her tattoo. He had to bite his lips as he pondered something, daring himself to just go for it.

With a quick shake of his head he stepped up behind her and reached up for the needed bottle. It was purely accidental that the movement made his chest slightly touch her back.

_ Yeah right. _

Gendry didn’t want to come of as a creep so he made sure not to linger, only grabbing the bottle before stepping back. He could still feel the warmth of her against the spot where they had touched and he couldn’t help but look at her to see how she had taken it.

He was surprised to see that she was standing completely still, her eyes closed with her brow furrowed. Her lips were parted slightly and the sight made his breath hitch. There were only two options in his head of what she was thinking. Either she was as affected by their brief proximity as he or she was trying to calm down so that she wouldn’t kill him. The dark look in her eyes as they opened and turned to find him looking made him pretty sure it was the second option.

The fact that he was pretty sure that she could snap his neck with her bare hands should make him shrivel in his pants but instead the thought made his cock twitch, in what almost felt like anticipation.

_ What the hell is wrong with me? _


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm blown away with how well this little story has been received after just one chapter!  
> Thank you to everyone who's read, kudos and commented, it means the world.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Gendry was pretty sure that Arya Stark had been put on this earth to torture him to death. Worst of all was that he didn’t even mind her mocking him anymore. Her mocking was familiar, and something that he hoped would still make him feel irritated. Instead he had caught himself grinning at her and teasing her back.

_ Could it count as flirting? No, no way. _

As the weather got a little warmer the true torture began. Because then she started showing up to work in pants so ripped that they barely covered anything. He had tried to argue that they didn’t live up to their health and safety code but she had only laughed at him. Her tops only seemed to become shorter and shorter, too, showing off her midriff. And that tattoo.

A freaking wolf howling up at a full moon, half of the moon disappearing beneath the fabric that covered her ribs. It was beautiful detailed work, if he wanted he could have counted the hairs on the wolf. Not that he wanted too, or that he stared that hard.  _ Nope, no _ .

“Hey Gendry?” His head snapped up from where it had been staring at her painted skin and he felt his face turn beet red when she smirked at him.

“Huh… Wha…?” he said stupidly and her smirk grew. Why was her smirk so damn cute? He wondered what she’d think if he told her he thought her cute.

_ She’d probably cut me. _

“I asked if you could get another keg out back? The tap is low.” He could do that. It would mean he could have a minute for himself, one he felt he desperately needed. The bar was preparing for opening so he had no customers to occupy himself with.

“Right away m’lady,” he responded and the reaction he got blew him away. Her eyes widened and her face scrunch up into an angry scowl.

“What the fuck did you just call me?” she growled and he had to bite his lip as not to laugh at how she had to crane her neck to glare up at him. It helped distract him from the fact that she was so close to him that he could feel the heat she was radiating.

“What? I thought it fitting since you are so good at barking out orders, m’lady,” he teased and now she was the one biting her lip. He couldn’t help but look down at her mouth and he sucked in a breath as her tongue darted out to lick the lip in question.

_ Move back! Stop staring! Do something! _

But for all his minds screaming it did nothing to make his feet move. Instead he subconsciously took a small step closer, leaning his head down to hover closely above hers.

“What? Not gonna deny that you like ordering me around?” he asked, his voice sounding husky even in his own ears as he stared her down defiantly. To his great surprise her breath hitched, the puff of air warming his face and making him want to swallow her next breath with his mouth.

“I… I…” she stuttered and the way her cheeks flushed made his mouth twitch from fighting a smile. “Fuck off.”

With those words she pulled back and darted out from behind the bar, practically running into the kitchen. And Gendry just stood there, looking after her, wondering if they had just shared a moment. A moment of what he wasn’t sure, but something.

_ Maybe I’m not the only one affected by this thing between us? _

The thought had made working with her that night easier, his mood lighter and he had taken every chance he could calling Arya “m’lady”, her flustered anger the only true motivation for it that he needed. But of course he couldn’t just have one night to feel good about this.

To feel like something might come from the strong attraction that he was feeling for her. Instead he had to watch from the bar as she screamed and threw herself into the arms of another man. A really good looking one at that, who laughed and twirled her around.

_ And you thought she might like you? Idiot. _

Why did they have to stand there, so close to the bar? Couldn’t they all just move to some of the black leather booths in the back? 

Since the bar was located in the centre of the place he’d still have a view of the booths but if he turned his back and faced the other way it would have helped him calm down. But of course they didn’t. Of course he had to have a close view of how the other man held her tightly to his side and the warm smiles they threw at each other that made Gendry bristle. He barely knew her so why did the fact that the other man still had an arm around her make his hands twitch?

Gendry doubted that Arya would like it if he went with his urge and forcefully removed the other man’s arm from around her back. She’d probably be pissed, and rightfully so. He had no claim on her, so why the fuck was he feeling like a caveman?

He wanted to go over there, throw her over his shoulder and growl at the other man.

_ Mine. _

Instead he pouted and sulked and when the bar suddenly became a bit more swamped there was a dark perverse pleasure in calling out to her.

“Hey! You plan on actually doing what you’re paid for instead of hanging out with your boyfriend?!” His voice sounded angry. Crap. When she whipped her head around her eyes were equally angry, her glare making him shiver.

Thankfully she seemed to take the anger in his voice to be due to her not working and with one last hug she pulled away from the dark haired man. He realised then that she had been standing with Sansa and Sandor, and he wondered why the fuck their boss hadn’t told her to get back to work?

Then he noticed they way Sandor’s arms were around Sansa and he couldn’t keep in a small smile. He was happy for the big man, he had always seemed lonely and to see him look this happy felt nice.

“What’s your problem Waters?” Arya hissed when she came around the bar. He ignored her and handed a customer the beers they had ordered. “Well? You care to share why you’re being a bigger dick than usual?”

“Just do your fucking job. Don’t care if you’re the boss’s girlfriend’s sister. We all pull our weight here. I’m not gonna pull your slack anymore, m’lady.” His voice was an angry growl that had her turn fully towards him, ignoring the customer who was talking to her.

“What the fuck?” Her voice was low and her eyes almost black with anger. He could tell that he had crossed some sort of line there, but he was so angry to care. Instead he just ignored her and walked over to the other side of the bar.

She followed his example and for the rest of the night she didn’t speak to him. She didn’t even order him to hand her something or chop something. Not that he’d ever admit to missing it, no way.

“Put this in the back, won’t ya?” Bronn told him as he locked the front door. It was just him, Arya and Bronn left to handle closing. Arya had just finished mopping the floor and Gendry was wiping of the bar. “I’ll do the register. You guys can head out.”

Gendry didn’t need to be told twice. He was done with the heavy tension between him and Arya. He hurried into the back with the empty bottles but had barely put the box down before he heard footsteps behind him. Long before she spoke he knew that it was her. Her steps were quiet and light but he could smell her. He’d know her scent from any other, having worked with her so closely. It was a hint of vanilla, not like a perfume but more like it was what her body wash was scented with, and a mix of slight sweat.

“What the hell has gotten into you?” Her voice came from just behind him and he made the mistake of turning around. He was trapped between the shelf behind him and her body, dangerously close to his. He knew that if he wanted to he could easily push her away, but dammit that was the opposite of what he really wanted to do.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He felt proud over how detached and unbothered he sounded. But as he looked into her grey eyes a dark eyebrow raised in question and maybe he hadn’t done such a good job at all because now she was smirking.

“Oh really? So you just threw a fit like a little girl for no reason whatsoever?” He glared down at her but that only made her smirk grow.

“I didn’t throw a fucking fit!” as soon as the words were out of his mouth he realised he had made a mistake. Because she grinned at him and took a step closer, her chest brushing against his.

“Sounded like that to me,” she said softly with a determined glint in her eyes. Those fucking eyes.

“Shouldn’t you be heading home to your boyfriend?” He really tried to sound unbothered by her proximity but he was scared to breath. Scared to because when he did his chest brushed hers and if he didn’t know better he could have sworn that it felt like she wasn’t wearing a bra.

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” she protested with a confused frown and he gave her a dark glare.

“Oh yeah, what about that guy who had his arm around you?” That was his second mistake. He shouldn’t have admitted to have noticed that. He shouldn’t have revealed how affected he was by her.

“Gendry Waters, are you jealous?” he was definitely holding his breath now as her hand moved up to push his dark hair away from his forehead. The gesture was oddly intimate and gentle and the feeling of her slender fingers in his hair made him want to groan. Thankfully he didn’t. “That guy was my cousin Jon. And I don’t date my cousins.”

Gendry suddenly felt like an even bigger idiot. Because he had just made a huge fool of himself in front of her but he couldn’t even care. He was too happy over the fact that the other man wasn’t her boyfriend. And he didn’t even bother fighting the smile that split his face.

“Well, that’s good.” His response made her chuckle and he really liked that sound. He liked that he could make her laugh, even if he suspected that it was at his expense.

_ I’ll take it. _

“What is? That I don’t date my cousins or that I don’t have a boyfriend?” she asked teasingly as her hand moved from his hair down to the back of his neck, making his breath hitch when she scraped her nails against the short hair there.

“Both?” She shook her head at him and he could practically hear her thinking  _ idiot.  _ But he didn’t mind. She made him feel like an idiot, so it was fair.

He was staring at her face so intently that he caught the shift in her eyes from amusement into something heavier. Her eyes darted from his eyes to his lips and back and there was a determination in the grey of her eyes that made him feel a little concerned.

When she stepped even closer, pressing her chest flush against his, and her other hand snaked up to grab at his shirt he knew he had been right to be concerned. She gave him no other warning, no hesitation that gave him a second to process.

She pulled him down to meet her as she reached up on her toes. The kiss was a hard press of lips and he was so taken with the fact that Arya Stark was bloody kissing him that he didn’t think to kiss her back.

Her grunt of displeasure brought him back to himself just as she tried to pull back. On instinct his hands flew down and grabbed her hips firmly, keeping her pressed against him. He chased her lips with his own and when he caught them he instantly pressed his tongue inside. He didn’t know if he’d ever get a chance to kiss Arya again after this and he wanted desperately to taste her.

Her tongue mingled with his, a little unsure at first, but then more firmly and when she moaned into his mouth his hips jutted forward on their own accord. It made her pull back with a gasp and he wanted to die.

Die because he had made her uncomfortable. Die because he wanted her so badly. Die because he had probably blown it now.

To his great shock she just watched him for a second, reminding him of how a predator watched prey and then she was on him. Her kiss so firm and the press of her body so sudden and insistent that she had him pushed up against the shelf behind him. Something was digging into his shoulder blade but as her hand raked through his dark hair he didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything other then the way his hand wrapped around her hip perfectly or how the short hair at her neck was soft against his fingertips. He allowed his hand to wander from her hip slowly up her side, tracing the outlines of her tattoo with heavy fingers, smiling against her mouth when he felt her shiver.

It was addictive having her this close, having one of her hands moving down his chest and abdomen making his breath hitch as she reached the waistband of his jeans. He couldn’t breath as she put a finger through a belt loop and tugged his hips forward.

“Arya.” Her name came out in a groan against her lips and it made her pull her mouth away from his. If he had less self control he would have whined from the loss but thankfully he did and the sound died before it could leave his throat.

“I’m gonna go home,” she said as she released her grip on his shirt. When she stepped back he let his hands fall and struggled to catch his breath. They had only kissed for a few minutes but he was panting, his cock straining painfully at his zipper.

He couldn’t have moved or stopped her even if he wanted too, he just stood there watching her as she smirked up at him.

“Are you coming or what?” He sputtered but then a slow smile spread across his face.

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter isn't that long but hopefully the next chapter will make up for it ;)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya is bringing her fellow bartender home. How did that happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... I'm just gonna leave this here and wait to see what you guys think...

Arya wasn’t sure how they had gotten to this point. She tried to act as if she wasn't affected by the firm demanding kisses she had just shared with Gendry, but she wasn’t sure she did that good of a job. Thankfully his cheeks were flushed and his hair a mess from her hands, so maybe she at least didn’t look worse than he did.

The truth was that she didn't have that much experience with guys, only a few drunken kisses at parties, kisses that hadn’t really meant anything. In comparison to Gendry’s she didn’t even want to call them kisses.

When she had gotten the bartending job at The Three Headed Hound she had been ecstatic. She had wanted to take a sabbatical from college but it hadn’t felt right to do so without having a job first. Even if she was sharing an apartment with her sister she didn’t want Sansa to have to pay for everything herself, that wasn’t fair.

And then she had met Gendry on her first night and she had never been the same. The instant attraction she felt to him was unrivaled in all of her 22 years. He was tall and broad, his shoulders span so wide that she was tempted to run her hands over them. His arms were thicker than her thighs and with him only wearing a black t-shirt they were on full display. But what caught her off guard the most wasn’t his thick messy black hair or the wide happy smile he gave her. It was those deep blue eyes, so vivid in color that they reminded her of the sea.

She wasn’t ashamed to admit to herself that she had probably had wanted him from the moment she met him, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to tell him that. Instead she had tried to catch his interest and for the first time in her life she wished that she was more like her sister. Sansa was beautiful and everywhere she went she caught the eye of men, even if she sometimes was oblivious to it.

Arya had remembered that when they had been in school boys had bent over backwards to do things for Sansa, help her with something. Sansa had said that boys liked feeling needed, that doing things for her was their way of showing interest. So Arya had decided to try that on Gendry. Every night she had asked him to do things for her, chop things or hand her things. But all it seemed to do was make him irritated and grumpy.

He was being annoyingly oblivious to her attempts at flirting too, not even bothering with quipping back. So she had started to accept the fact that he didn’t see her in  _ that way _ and although it stung she was Arya Stark. No fucking way was she going to be moping over some guy.

Then there had been the incident with the two drunk guys. She had disposed of them easily enough, her years of jiu jitsu training so ingrained in her now that it was second nature. She had felt him staring then and had waited for the look guys always got when they learned she could kick their ass. Guys always seemed to be so put off by it, looking at her like she had grown a second head or something. But there had been none of that in Gendry’s blue eyes. He had looked awe struck and she had had to call his name twice to snap him out of it.

After that she had caught him throwing glances at her several times, glances she could have sworn were of interest. To test this new theory she had started wearing some of her shorter shirts and tighter jeans and then she had definitely caught him staring, a lot. Especially at her tattoo on her side. And to her delight he had started responding to her teasing, even going as far as to tease her back.

So when she had seen the dark angry glares he had thrown Jon she might have overdone it. Jon and her had always shared a special bond but neither of them were that keen on public displays of affection. But she had held on to him and it had sent a thrill through her when she had caught Gendry giving her cousin a glare of pure murder.

“Let’s take my bike,” Gendry suggested, dragging her back to the present. He had pulled her by the hand across the employee parking lot at the back of the pub. Normally she wasn’t the hand holding type, but right now it felt really nice to have his large calloused hand enveloping her smaller one.

She couldn’t keep in a grin as she took in the motorcycle. She knew barely anything about them but she could tell that this was an old model. It was all black and chrome and looked like something Steve McQueen might have ridden in one of his movies. But it was in pristine shape, as if he took great care in it. She couldn’t help but wonder if he had restored it himself, she could imagine him being good at things like that. 

_ I bet he’s good with his hands. _

“Yeah, it’s either that or taking the bus,” she said as she reached out her free hand to run it over the leather seat.

“You take the bus? It’s the middle of the night,” he said in an admonishing voice and she threw a challenging glare at him. He seemed to have realised his mistake because he shook his head and handed her the only helmet.

She accepted it happily, forgetting how he seemed to have thought her completely defenseless and dense only a moment earlier. She was too excited over the fact that she was going to be riding on Gendry’s motorcycle with him, and he was coming home with her.

_ Okay, breath Arya. Be cool. _

She gave him a big grin once she had put the helmet on but found that he was staring at her exposed midriff. She had thrown on the short black denim jacket she had brought with her before exiting the bar and he had put on his heavy black leather jacket. To her annoyance his look didn’t seemed to be the same heated heavy stare that he had earlier. Instead there was a worried crease between his brows and she took a step closer.

“What is it?” her heart was beating so frantically in her chest that she was sure he was able to hear it. He hadn’t changed his mind had he? Was this where he told her that he didn’t like her that way after all and send her off to take the bus?

“Put this on,” he said as he shrugged off his jacket and handed it to her. She was about to protest, to say that she was fine and that he needed it more since he was only wearing a t-shirt underneath. But the look he gave her was as if he was prepared for her to argue with him and there was such a stubborn glint in his eyes that she didn’t bother with it.

_ Bullheaded man. _

The jacket was way too big on her, reaching down to her midthigh but found that she really liked it on herself. Because it smelled like him, a heavy tint of sweat, pine and smoke. She had never seen him smoke a cigarette and it didn’t smell like cigarettes, more like the smoke you got from an open fire. Once she had zipped it up his eyes softened and before she had a chance to prepare for it, he leaned down and kissed her. It was awkward because of the helmet she was wearing but it was short and sweet, leaving her wanting more. But before she could throw the helmet off and pull him back down he moved away and straddled his bike.

When the engine roared to life a different thrill surged through her and she eagerly jumped on behind him. Instinctively her arms wrapped around his waist and he threw a smile at her over his shoulder.

“You’re gonna have to give me directions,” he said and she nodded. “Hold on tight.”

The ride to the apartment was way too short and too long at the same time. Too short because she loved the feeling of riding down the street with such speed and dexterity. It was a sense of freedom she was already addicted to after only one ride.

It was also too long because at every red light Gendry would put his hand on her thigh and caress the exposed skin peeking out of her ripped jeans. The way he slowly, tantalizingly dragged his heavy fingers in circles drove her almost mad with want.

So much so that when they finally parked outside she practically dragged him up the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator. Thankfully he didn’t protest, seeming as eager as her he kept her pace and soon they were inside of her apartment.

He looked around the apartment with a surprised smile. She knew what he was thinking, it was what everyone always thought including Arya. The place looked girly. The couch was floral for fuck sake and so was the curtains. Sansa was the one who liked interior design, Arya didn’t really care that much, so she had let her sister decide on most things. The only thing that was really hers was the big collection of movies and tv-series that covered half of their bookshelf. As well as the old school record player, she had always preferred the sound of vinyl over cds.

“Come on,” she said as she hurried over to her bedroom. This room was all her. Walls painted dark grey and covered in posters of bands she liked, or places she wanted to see. There was a big bed, the biggest she was able to fit in the room, that was unmade and she had a small desk and a dresser, both made of dark wood. 

She watched Gendry as he looked around the room, seeming slightly amused by the obvious mess. There were dirty dishes on the desk and clothes littered the floor. Had she had known that she would end up bringing Gendry back here she might have cleaned up a little, might have.

“So…” he said hesitantly and when his blue eyes met hers she decided to be bold. They both knew what had happened between them at the bar had lead to this, and her taking him home meant one thing.

With a slow smile she shrugged off the doubled layer of jackets and pulled her short top over her head, revealing her naked chest. There was a sharp inhale from him that made her core clench and she hurriedly shimmied out of her jeans, leaving her standing there in only a pair of black panties.

She knew she was slim and short, her arms and legs only made of toned muscles and her abdomen flat. She didn’t have that much in the chest area but what little she did have seemed to have caught his eye. Because he was staring so hard that the intensity of his gaze med her dusty pink nipples harden into peaks.

“Fuck Arya,” he groaned out and then he was on her. His hands grasping her head as his lips met hers in a feverish kiss that had her head spinning. The feeling of his still clothed chest against her naked one sent a delicious shiver down her back and it was as if he decided to follow it with how one hand traced her spine.

When the hand reached her ass and grabbed her forcefully she bit his lip hard enough to make him hiss and that sound made a gush of need and lust well from her. With a forceful shove she pushed him back and revealed in the way he stared at her, eyes blown wide and almost black with lust.

“Wha…?” he asked confused and she grinned at him.

“Take your clothes off,” she ordered and it sent another wave of wetness between her legs when he readily agreed. She had to clench her thighs together when the firm muscles of his chest and stomach was exposed. There was a thin smattering of dark chest hair, giving an ever stronger impression that this was a man, not a boy that she had in her room. “All of it.”

His eyes widened but then he was stepping out of his jeans and as her eyes traveled up his toned legs they found him straining in his boxers, making her want to reach out and touch it. Realising that she could she took a step closer and pressed her palm against him firmly. He jerked a little from the sudden pressure but then his head fell down to rest on her shoulders with a groan.

_ I like that sound. _

As she continued to stroke him she pressed her mouth against his neck, nipping at the skin and then kissing her way up to his jaw line. He was a bit prickly due to the five o'clock shadow he was sporting but the feeling of it against her skin only spurred on her need.

Without a second thought she moved her hand upwards and grabbed the waistband of his underwear.

“Arya…” Gendry’s voice sounded almost pleading and with a smirk she pulled his boxers down. With an impatient growl he kicked them off and grasped her underwear in return. He didn’t pull them down firmly, like she had with his. Instead he slowly slid one hand inside the fabric and cupped her, making her moan when the palm of his hand pressed against her clit.

“Shit,” they hissed at the same time and it drew smiles on both their faces. He lifted his head to look into her eyes as he slowly slid a finger along her folds, making her whimper.

“I’ve barely touched you and you’re so wet already.” She was worried that he might judge her but there was nothing but wonder and desire in the way he was looking at her. It emboldened her even further and she moved her hand down to finally touch him without any fabric between them. His breath sputtered and his hips jerked forward when her hand wrapped around him firmly. He was hard and warm yet soft at the same time.

Experimentally she slowly pumped her hand up and down, his response was to press down hard on her clit, sending a sharp jolt of pleasure through her. She was growing impatient and with an angry huff of air she pulled away enough to be able to pull her underwear down.

“Sit down on the bed,” she ordered but this time he didn’t obey instantly. Instead he watched her silently, taking her in and she felt exposed under the heavy eyes of this man. It was an unusual feeling for her, making her both want to cover herself up at the same time as she wanted to push herself to expose more. “I said sit down.”

With a growl she tried to push him but he was too strong, not even budging and he grabbed her wrists to pull her arms behind him, pulling her into his chest in the process. She glared defiantly up at him but for some reason that made him smile and lean down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

“Slow down Arya,” he said softly as he released his hold on her wrists, moving his hands down her back instead in slow caresses. “We have time. I want you to feel good.”

“I’d feel good if I could get your cock in me,” she retoreded sharply making him gasp in a breath as his eyes turned black again.

“Oh you’ll get it. But first I want my tongue on you,” he admitted huskily and she felt almost weak in the knees.

_ Oh my god, he wants to do that? _

Not knowing what to expect she simply nodded and now she was the one sitting down on the bed, moving backwards towards the pillows so she wouldn’t have to look away from Gendry’s face.

His eyes were roaming all over her body and when they lingered in some places, like her breast or her tattoo, his cock twitched in response. It stood fully erect against his stomach, thicker than she had expected and for a moment she worried that it might hurt like she had heard that it could.

His eyes moved downwards and he took his bottom lip between his teeth when they caught on her pussy. Gentle, yet firm hands grasped her knees and pushed them down onto the bed, exposing her fully to his hungry gaze. With a smirk he leaned his face down towards her centre and she held her breath as she felt his breath on her folds. He must have felt her stiffen because before his mouth could touch her there he lifted his head enough to look at her.

“Will you let me?” he asked sincerely and she realised that if she said no, he would stop. He’d never do anything she wasn’t okay with. It was strange to feel that sort of trust in someone she hardly knew, but she did.

“Yes.” The words had barely left her mouth before she felt the flat of his tongue drag from her opening all the way up to her clit. The sensory overload was so overwhelming and sudden that she cried out and arched her back. He grasped her hip to press her down and continued his frenzied onslaught.

It was as if he couldn’t get enough of her. His mouth and lips and teeth working into overdrive as he nipped, sucked and kissed every inch of her.

“Lick my clit,” she demanded when he hadn’t done so in a while. Instantly the tip of his tongue was  _ there _ as if he understood what she needed perfectly and with a strangled moan her world was tilted over the edge. His tongue and mouth kept working her through it and she ended up having to grab his hair to be able to pull him off her.

With a pleased grin he climbed up her body and she knew she should be appalled when he tried to kiss her, his mouth and shin glistening with her juices but she wasn’t. She eagerly returned his kiss and it helped her come back to this moment and to what they had yet to do. Her hand snaked between them and found him hot and leaking. He groaned into her mouth as her hand wrapped around him and moved his hips, fucking into her hand, as if he had no control of the motion.

“You promised that I’d get your cock in me,” she reminded him, making him chuckle. The sound pulled a small smile on her lips that he eagerly kissed. 

She watched him as he hurried over to the bundle of clothes, retrieving his wallet and returning with a condom in his hand.

Having him sitting next to her, putting the condom on, made a sudden worry fill her. It had been a fantasy to have him here but now that he was it was almost too real. He seemed to have been able to read something on her face because when he looked at her he frowned and his hand moved up to caress her cheek gently.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly and she quickly nodded. “We can stop. We’ll stop.”

“No, I want to,” she said firmly, knowing it to be true. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close. “Just… go slow okay?”

The thinly veiled nervousness in her voice made him pull his head back even further to look down at her. She met his eyes with her own unyielding stare making his eyes widen.

“Arya… have you ever done this before?” he asked in a whisper and there was no way she would be able to say the words so instead she cast her eyes down as she shook her head. He must have anticipated that answer but his breath still hitched in surprise and he tried to pull away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tightened her legs around him, keeping him close. When he realised she wasn’t letting go he sighed and relaxed against her.

“You should have told me,” he said gently when she pressed kisses along his jaw.

“I’m telling you now,” she responded as her mouth made its way to his ear, taking the lobe between her teeth, making his breath hitch.

“Are you sure we should do this? Your first time should be special,” he tried to argue but she felt him melt from her touch as her nails raked down his back.

“I get to decide how this happens. And I choose this. I choose you,” she whispered into his ear and he stole her breath away with the force of his kiss. Their tongues battled for control in a delicious battle that made her ache between her legs again. Ache for him. “Come on Gendry.”

The nod he gave was barely noticeable but he kissed her again as he placed himself at her entrance. The feel of him pushing inside was an odd mix of pain and pleasure as she stretched to let him in. He made a sound between a moan and a whine when he was halfway inside, hesitating to push further.

“Come on,” she repeated as she pushed her tongue inside his mouth and when she sucked his tongue firmly he pressed the last few inches inside. There was a sharp sting, painful enough to make her breath hitch but it didn’t hurt as much as she had expected it to.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” he said between clenched teeth but she shook her head firmly.

“I’m alright. It’s alright,” she assured him and slowly moved her hips, the movement caused a slight burn but it was manageable. “Move Gendry.”

She put a commanding tone in her voice and gasped when she felt him twitch inside of her. She had suspected that he liked it when she ordered him around, and now she was pretty sure. She grinned up at him and he started with slow movements but with the encouragement of her hands on his back and her legs around his hips his pace increased.

It still burned a little but as he kept moving the pleasure almost rivaled the discomfort. If anything the best part was to see and hear how affected Gendry was with what they were doing. His sounds of pleasure and the way he kissed every piece of her skin that he could reach made her moan happily. The sound made him push into her firmly and with a strangled sound his back arched. It was amazing to be able to watch him as he reached his peak, the flush on his cheeks and the way his pulsepoint seemed to jump beneath his skin. When he sagged against her she couldn’t help but smile at him.

He returned her smile and it was strange how comfortable and at ease she felt in that moment. She had just reached a milestone in her adult life and as she laid naked beneath him, his softening cock still inside of her, she knew she had made the right choice.

“What do we do now?” she asked and he chuckled deep in his throat.

“I’m pretty beat but if you give me a few minutes I can use my tongue again,” he offered and now she was the one who chuckled.

“Thanks for the offer but I’m good. Real good.” She smirked at him when he shook his head in amusement. “How about we go to sleep?”

“Sounds good,” he grunted as he pulled himself out and off her to discard the condom. She smiled when he got back into the bed and pulled her close, their naked bodies flushed against each other.

“I’m not a cuddler,” she told him but he only scoffed and pressed his face into the crook of her neck.

“Tough luck cause I am.” He laughed when she pinched his side but he didn’t released her and she was suddenly too tired to fight him.

This time.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some smutty smut. 
> 
> So... I'm just gonna leave this here...
> 
> I hope you guys like it?

Someone was touching him. As he felt a delicate hand slide up his thigh Gendry kept his eyes closed, focusing on the sensation of it. The hand moved dangerously close to his hardening cock, making his breath hitch as the hand moved up and down his leg in a deliciosly slow torture.

“Awake now?” Arya’s voice said huskily into his ear making him groan out loud as her hands wrapped around him.

“Pretty sure I’m still dreaming,” he croaked out, his voice still thick from sleep. In response she tightened her grip around him and started moving her hand up and down in a firm pace, making him rock hard after only a few strokes. “Arya.”

His breath hitched again as she bit down at the point where his neck met his shoulder and it made him thrust his hips up when she then proceeded to lick the spot. He hadn’t even opened his eyes yet and this day was turning out to be one of the best ones he had ever had. His hand found her hip as he slowly opened his eyes and found her lying on her side facing him. Her eyes were focused intently on his cock as her hand worked him into a lusty haze and the way she bit her bottom lip in concentration had him leaking. So did the sight of her, naked and unabashed next to him. His hand dragged along her side and up until he could cup her small firm breast in his hand. Her skin was so pale compared to his, making her look even more delicate. But he could feel the firm muscles beneath her skin, the feel of them reminding him of her strength.

He pinched her nipple between two fingers, remembering that she had liked it last night when he had been a bit rough with them. With a smile he turned his head towards her mouth and pressed a firm kiss against her lips. Eagerly she pushed her tongue into his mouth and ended up gripping his cock so hard that he had to move his hand down to grab her wrist.

“Not so hard,” he groaned out into his mouth and with a smirk she loosened her grip somewhat and in response to her action his free hand moved to caress her over her stomach until he reached the dark hair between her thighs. He smiled again against her mouth when he felt her put her foot down on the bed, opening herself up to him.

He had thought he had been imagining last night. How could a girl like Arya want him? Her fierce beauty and strength made him think that she could have anyone she wanted and she had chosen him. Gendry “fucking nobody” Waters had been the one she chose to be her first.

_How the did I get this fucking lucky?_

He was just relieved to know that he hadn’t fucked it up completely, being as taken off guard as he had last night. Apparently he had done something right if she wasn’t kicking him out of her bed first thing this morning. 

His hand slowly reached her core and he gently slid one finger along her slit, careful over the fact that she might be sore. He groaned out loud when he felt the wetness already gathered there and sucked her bottom lip in between his teeth.

“I want to be on top this time,” she growled out as she pulled her lip from his and his eyes rolled into the back of his head from the husky rasp in her voice.

_She’s gonna be the death of me._

“Let me use my fingers first, I want to make sure you’re ready,” he said softly and her face turned serious as she looked into his eyes. After a few seconds of just watching him she nodded and he coated his finger with her wetness before carefully pressing his finger inside of her.

They both groaned at the tight fit of her and he had to bite back a whine as she started pressing down on her hand. There was a needy quality to her breathing, as if she too was fighting a whine as she worked herself on his hand, tempting him to press a second finger inside of her. There was a pleased hum at the back of her throat and he pressed his face against her neck, kissing and biting the skin roughly enough to leave a mark. She’d probably have his hide over it later but he was too far gone right now to care about later.

“Condom,” she told him and that simple word made his hand still and his mind sober up.

“I only had the one,” he said and lifted his head to look at her. She was frowning at him, an irritated glint in her eyes. As if she was angry with him for not carrying a whole pack of condoms on his person at all times. “I don’t exactly sleep around.”

The truth of it was that he hadn’t slept with that many people. Not like he was a virgin or anything but being the product of a one night stand and effectively ruining his mom’s life kept him from seeing the appeal of that kind of sex. He sure as hell never lost his head the way he had last night, but as he looked at the amazing girl next to him he couldn’t even blame himself for it.

“I can still make you feel good,” he said low as he started to move the fingers that were still inside of her and pressed his thumb against her clit in slow circles, causing her to moan loudly.

“But I want to ride you,” she complained and he swore his heart stopped beating then and there.

_Yup, she’ll definitely be the death of me._

“I’m going to see if Sansa has any condoms in her room,” she suddenly said and no sooner than the words had left her mouth she was gone. He felt like a stupid idiot lying in her bed, cock straining and his fingers slick with her, grinning up to the ceiling. A fucking happy idiot, but an idiot all the same. Because he knew that if he wasn’t careful she’d end up consuming him from the inside out and they hadn’t even talked about how this was going to work. They were working together and he liked his job, he didn’t want to mess that up. But he also knew that he liked Arya, a lot more than he had been prepared for.

“Seems Sansa is preparing to take things to the next level with Mr Bossman,” Arya said as she came back into the room. He lifted his head of the bed, resting on his forearms and watched as she strode naked as her nameday over to him, an unopened package of condoms held triumphantly in her hand.

“I do not need that image in my head thank you,” he joked and her mouth pulled into that smirk of hers that made him want to grin like a fool.

“No, the only thing I want in your head is how good you feel when your cock is inside me.” He couldn’t believe that someone as bold as her had been a virgin only hours before. He had a sense that was just who Arya was, bold and upfront.

He couldn’t keep his cock from twitching as she crawled over him, grey eyes locked on his and it felt like he had forgotten how to breathe when she straddled him. He sat up, trying to take her mouth with his but she stopped him with a firm hand against his chest. The pressure increased and obediently he leaned back onto his arms and she gave him a smile. It was a small soft and happy that made his heart do a flip in his chest.

He gasped as she carefully slid the condom on his cock, her touch making him even harder, and within seconds she was impaling herself on him. He wanted to throw his head back and groan up to the ceiling, but he didn’t want to miss a second of what was happening so he kept his face focused on Arya. The groan still left his lips and her eyes darted between his face and the place they were slowly coming together and with a moan she sat down firmly. He could feel her tense up as well as hear the hiss of discomfort she tried to keep in and placed his hands heavily on her hips.

“Take it easy. Give it a minute,” he suggested and she nodded. With a wondrous smile his hands started caressing her sides, his fingers tracing lines on her skin all the way up to her shoulders and back down. One hand stopped at her breast, slowly caressing the nipple, while the other moved downward and found her clit.

“Gendry,” she moaned as his thumb moved in circles on her clit and soon her hips were slowly rocking back and forth and he couldn’t help himself from thrusting his hips upward causing her to cry out.

“Shit. Fuck,” he bit out as she clutched around him and as if it was her cue she started moving up and down, taking him deeper inside of her. As she almost bounced on top of him he felt like he was going to explode. She was too much, too tight, too loud, too rough with him. He knew he was in real danger of falling for her and he had never done that before.

Knowing that he was close his thumb started to rub more firmly, setting an unrelenting pace against her clit and when she threw her head back in a moan he wanted to pull her eyes back to him. He wanted to see her when she came, needed to see her face as she fell off the edge.

“Look at me,” his voice was nothing more than a raspy plea but it was loud enough for her to do just that. The heat in her eyes pulled a muddled roar out of his chest as he came hard, pushing up into her with a firm thrust. He wanted to thank the gods that the action caused her to join him over the edge, her mouth a gasping O that he needed to kiss. So he did just that.

He jolted up and wrapped his arms around her as his tongue delved inside her mouth. He groaned as her hands pushed into his hair, grasping firmly. They kissed frantically as her hips moved in a bruising rhythm as she rode out her pleasure.

He felt her collapse against him and he was more than happy to hold her to him, not speaking or moving. Just breathing in unison as they came back to themselves. After a long moment she pulled back and climbed off him, leaving his arms feeling empty and his body cold from the lack of her heat.

“You working tonight?” His head snapped over to where she was standing by her desk, still in all her naked glory and it took a moment before his muddled mind understood what she had said. He must have looked like an idiot but she only smiled teasingly at him.

“No. I’ve got tonight off,” he answered after a while and she nodded. “You?”

“I’m off too,” she said and he was about to suggest they do something, like hang out. Go on a date. Yeah, date. That sounds right. But she beat him to it.

“I’ve got to meet up with some friends in a little bit.” She said it so casually, with a slight shrug, and it shouldn’t have been a big deal. But it was, because he understood that she was trying to get rid of him. There might actually be some friends that she was going to meet and that was fine, but it wasn’t as if she was pretending this was more than it had been.

“Right, mind if I take a shower before I head out then?” he asked sounding casual and unbothered. While feeling everything but that. He had no claim on her and even if he wanted to see if this could become more he wasn’t going to pressure her into anything. He might not have known her long but he knew her well enough to know that trying to pressure her would only backfire on himself.

“Go right ahead.”

As he got out of the shower he heard laughter and the sound pulled a smile to his lips. He quickly dried himself off and realised that he had left his clothes in Arya’s bedroom. Considering she had seen him naked already he forgoed modesty and hung up the towel he had borrowed to dry. He was still smiling as he stepped out of the bathroom, but the smile died as he was met by a loud shriek of horror.

His heart nearly jumped out of his chest as his eyes caught on Arya’s sister who was just walking in through the door. To his horror she whirled around and hid her face into the chest of Gendry’s boss.

Gendry ran. He ran straight into Arya’s bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Arya looked up from where she was sitting, still naked on the bed. She must have seen the horror he felt on his face because she was suddenly alert. Gendry's heart was beating so hard in his chest he felt like it was going to explode.

_Arya's sister just saw me naked. My boss just saw me naked. Fuck, this is bad. Fucking hell._

How was he supposed to ever look either of them in the eye again? What would Arya's sister think of him now?

“What the fuck?” Arya asked as he leaned against the door, trying to slow the galop of his heart.

“Your sister came home. Sandor’s with her,” he hissed and her eyes widened as she realised what that shriek had meant.

“They saw you?” she hissed back and when he nodded she cursed under her breath. “Fuck. Alright. Just shut up and be quiet. They’ll probably leave again soon.”

The words had barely left her lips before they heard the deep raspy baritone of their boss’ voice ringing out in the apartment.

“Gendry?” He felt his eyes widen into comical size and Arya jumped off the bed to press a finger against his lips. But he knew there was no point in pretending he wasn’t there. They hadn’t done anything wrong. As long as it didn’t interfere at work their boss had nothing to do with this.

_Then why am I so fucking nervous?_

“Yeah boss?” Gendry called back and hissed when Arya pinched his arm painfully. Her glare was almost as hard as the pinch but he only shook his head at her.

“Get the fuck out here. Put some clothes on first.” As soon as the words were out Gendry stepped away from Arya and started to put his clothes on. Arya watched him with an angry glare but he didn’t meet it, keeping his focus on dressing himself.

“You don’t have to do what he says you know. He is not your boss here,” she said annoyed but he only shrugged.

“I know. But he is my friend too. So I’ll see what he wants,” Gendry said and with an angry huff Arya pulled on a pair of underwear and an oversized t-shirt that covered her to her midtigh. It made her look sexy as hell and hadn’t it been for the giant of a man and her sister standing in the living room he’d want to see if she’d let him take her while she was dressed like that.

Instead he controlled himself and walked out to face the music. Well, that might have sounded a lot cockier then he felt because he couldn’t for the life of him bare to look Sansa or Sandor in the face. Sansa was pointedly staring down at the floor, her cheeks red, while Gendry could feel Sandor glaring at him.

“What the fuck are you doing back already?” Arya spit out breaking the silence and Gendry felt his cheeks blush. “I thought you at least would be able to keep her in bed a little longer than this.”

“Arya!” Gendry hissed but she just shoved past him to turn towards Sansa with a stern glare.

“Sansa, a word.” Without giving her sister a chance to respond Arya grasped her by the arm and pulled her into one of the bedrooms leaving the two men in the hallway. For a while they just stood there, Gendry looking down at his feet while he felt Sandor studying him.

“You are a good man Gendry and a hard worker. But if you hurt her I’m gonna fucking kill you.” The words were said coldly but in a deadly calm that made Gendry snap his head up to meet the fiery eyes of Sandor. Gendry knew Sandor wasn’t kidding and he knew his boss was a good man that wanted to look out for Arya. She was his sister’s girlfriend after all and Gendry knew Sandor liked Arya.

It probably should have bothered him that Sandor took the side of someone he had only known for weeks over him, who he had known for years. But he understood. There was just something about the Stark sisters that awakened loyalty and dedication. He wasn’t surprised that Sandor felt it too. So he did the only thing he could. With a solemn nod and a sigh he said what he had been thinking all morning. 

“That’s fair. Although I have a feeling the odds are higher for the other way around.” Sandor looked as if he was going to say something, maybe even try to offer comfort or advice, but before he had the chance the bedroom door opened and the sisters came back into the room. Gendry suddenly felt uncomfortable when Sandor pulled Sansa into his arms. As if he was intruding on an intimate moment. So he looked away, but Arya didn’t have the same idea.

“Hey! I don’t want to fucking watch you groping my sister you big oaf!” Arya cried annoyed but the couple didn’t look away from each other. Gendry had never seen his boss like this, completely mesmerized by someone.

“Then I suggest you look away,” Sansa said with a low tone in her voice and in the next second she and Sandor were kissing. Gendry knew he couldn’t say anything, they had after all caught him naked right here only a moment ago after all. He had to fight the urge to grab his jacket and boult out the door, because that meant he had to push himself past the kissing couple.

_What the fuck am I supposed to do now?_

With a disgusted groan in protest Arya made the decision for him as she grabbed his hand and started pulling him back towards her bedroom.

“Come on Gendry!” she ordered when he hesitated.

“But…. I… They...” Gendry shot a helpless look at the other couple who were to engrossed in each other to even notice them. Arya let go of hand and slid up close to him. The dark look in her eyes made him gulp nervously.

“Don’t you want to play some moore?” she whispered into his ear and punctuated her words with a sharp tug to his earlobe that sent a jolt right down to his cock. He looked down at the girl in front of him and with a helpless groan he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He didn’t give a shit about the couple in the hallway. He didn’t care if they heard them. He just wanted Arya.

_Fuck, he’d do anything she asked. Anything._

He knew he probably only had today with her and he was damned if he was going to spend it doing anything other than making her happy. If he made her happy enough maybe she’d want more. Either more of this or maybe, a part of him hoped, something completely different?

He threw her down on the bed and had just managed to pull down his pants to his ankles when he heard the front door slam shut. He felt a sudden urge to just fuck her like this, both still halfdressed and frantic in their need for each other. With one of those smirks, that drove him wild, she threw a condom at him.

“Do it,” she ordered as if she could read his mind and with a growl he put it on and then pulled her ass down to the edge of the bed. He pushed his hips in between her legs and roughly bunched up her shirt over her hips.

With a single finger he traced her slit with the black cotton of her underwear between them and found her wet and ready.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

The one word ran on a loop in his head as he grabbed her underwear and pushed it to the side, exposing her to him and with another growl he entered her. She cried out, but it was a cry of pure pleasure and he grabbed her ass in his hands to lift her hips up off the bed, the angle making it easier to thrust into her.

“Harder. Faster,” she ordered over and over until he was practically jackhammering into her as her hand worked her clit. Maybe he should have cared that it was her anger at her sister and Sandor that fueled the frantic sex they where having but in this moment he couldn’t care less.

They both came hard and fast, shouting the others name and as he sagged on top of her he felt her hand run softly through his hair. The gentleness of the gesture after the fucking they had just done caught him off guard, his heart swelling in his chest and he knew he was never going to be able to go back to how things had been. How was he supposed to act as if Arya wasn’t the most amazing thing that had ever happened to him?

The thought hadn’t even spent enough time in his head for him to process before she was pushing him off and rolling away.

“I’ll see you on tuesday then.” With a small smile she walked out of the bedroom and he heard the bathroom door close behind her. For a while he just laid there, stunned as his heart slowed down and he felt the sting of rejection settle in his chest.

She hadn’t promised anything, hadn’t given him an inclination that she wanted this to lead to anything other then sex. So why did the thought of this being it make him feel disappointed?

He felt dismissed and it stung. But he was going to show her that. So instead he gathered his things and with one last look at the bathroom door he left her and their time together behind him.

_I’m gonna regret this, aren’t I?_


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya is back to work after... everything. What now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Yes, this story still lives. It has unfortunately been on the back burner for a bit since I had no real plan for it when I started writing it. But I'm back ;)
> 
> Hopefully this chapter is alright and I'm gonna try to not keep you waiting as long for the next one.

Arya wasn’t sure what she was expecting when she got to work on Tuesday. It wasn’t as if she had ever been in this situation before. She had never had amazing sex with a coworker before. Hell, she hadn’t even had sex before.

He seemed to have taken the whole situation lightly and thankfully he hadn’t tried to ask her to define what they were or how this was going to work. Because she had no idea. She knew she liked him, but she wasn’t sure if she wanted things to move beyond that. The idea of a relationship, having to answer to and check for permission with another person did not appeal to her. She remembered how her brother Robb and his friends had complained over how girls suddenly thought they were in a relationship just because they had slept together and become all clingy and needy in the process. Arya didn’t want that, no matter how nice of a smile or deep blue eyes that person had.

Working with Gendry almost every day had gotten her used to his company and having it culminate in their night and morning together to then have two days with absolutely no interaction felt wrong. To the point where she had been tempted to text or call him on several occasions. Thankfully she had been able to stop herself, because she wasn’t that person. She wasn’t the kind of girl who harassed a guy just because she wanted to hear from him.

_ No fucking way. _

And it wasn’t like he had contacted her either. Not that it mattered. It was all going to be fine, maybe even great when they saw each other at work. He’d smile that smile of his and maybe they’d have a repeat of the other night sometime soon.

As she entered the bar her eyes instantly searched for Gendry. The night was still slow, being a weekday, and she found him behind the bar cleaning glasses in between customers. He looked up as if sensing her eyes on him and when their eyes met she smiled at him. She was a bit taken aback when he didn’t smile in return but she didn’t let it deter her as she hurried over to the bar.

“Hi,” she said, still smiling at him and trying to fight the urge to press herself flush against him. He looked so good, his broad shoulders and strong arms covered by a tight grey henley that did nothing to hide his muscles. Her eyes subconsciously dropped down to his hands, those large hands that had been all over her. Inside of her.

_ Get it together Arya. _

“Hey,” he said casually, giving her a slight nod before walking to the other end of the bar to refill a customers empty glass.

_ Okay, what the actual fuck? _

It wasn’t like she had expected him to take her into his arms and kiss her senseless, she wouldn’t even have liked that. But she would have liked something more than just a “hey” and then walking away. He had been inside her for crying out loud, he had been her first and he was acting as if it had never happened.

That just pissed her off. She hadn’t thought Gendry would be like that. He had admitted to not sleeping around, so what the hell was going on in that thick skull of his? She kept glaring at the back of his head, but he had to be ignoring her with how firmly he kept his eyes away. Eventually she couldn’t justify just standing there, so with a growl she hurried into the back to drop off her stuff. 

She didn’t spare as much as a glance in Gendry’s direction when she came back out, she just put herself to work and made a point of ignoring him. If he was going to treat her like they had never happened then she was going to as well.

_ Two people can play this fucking game. _

They might as well have been complete strangers working together with how they were acting. They barely spoke unless they had too and she never asked him to do anything for her. She missed their banter, their friendly teasing and strangely she missed him. Just the way he would look over his shoulder at her sometimes just to check on her, thinking she didn’t notice. She definitely noticed the abscenes of it. But by happy hour the bar was busy enough to keep her from glancing over at him.

“So you’re the bitch they replaced me with?” The man who had spoken gave her a dark angry glare as he leaned over the bar, a glare that she had no trouble meeting head on. He looked a bit disheveled, his brown beard bushy and unkempt and he was wearing a shirt on the pee side of yellow.

“Watch your mouth,” she said back sternly. She was in no mood for assholes and what she had heard of Lem, the bartender before her, she knew he was a giant one.

“Who’s dick did you have to suck to get this job?” he threw back and Arya raised a surprised eyebrow at him.

“I don’t want to diminish your job acquiring skills. But I got this job based on my sparkling personality, nothing else. But you go ahead and suck as many dicks as you need to get ahead” she responded coldly but the idiot didn’t seem willing to back down. Instead his light blue eyes turned darker.

“You fucking cunt. You better watch your fucking mouth,” he growled out. As the words left his mouth his eyes darted behind Arya and moved upwards. Even if she hadn’t seen the movement of his eyes she felt the heat of a strong body suddenly very close behind her. The familiar warmth and smell of Gendry sent a jolt of pleasure through her, despite that she was supposed to be mad at the idiot.

“The fuck are you doing here Lem?” Gendry asked, his voice a low warning. She could feel the words rumble in his chest with him being so close to her back.

“Ah Gendry. You here to defend the new cunt’s honor?” Lem taunted and Arya clenched her fist. It was so fucking tempting to just throw a punch right at the slimy assholes face, breaking his nose with the flat of her hand.

But she didn’t. Instead she controlled herself and waited to hear Gendry’s response. She could feel the very light pressure of his fingers against the small of her back as he scoffed derisively at the other man.

“Nah. Just wanted a better view of her kicking your ass.” Of all the things she had thought Gendry would have said, that hadn’t been one of them. She was used to people not thinking much of her due to her size. Sure Gendry had seen her in action but it was still surprising that he didn’t seem to feel the need to act extra macho around her due to just that.

“I’d like to see her fucking try,” Lem barked back and Arya threw a dark smirk over her shoulder at Gendry. He returned it with a twitch of his own lip and a pointed look.

“Oh my fucking pleasure,” Arya growled and without a moments hesitation she shoved Lem right in the chest, hard. He must have been taken completely by surprise because he fell back flat on his ass staring up at them.

“What the fuck?!” he cried out as Arya jumped up on the bar and glared down at him. “You fucking bitch!”

“Wait until you see what I’m gonna do to you and we’ll see who’s the bitch then,” she said menacingly. She was just about to jump down and pummel this idiots face into the ground when she felt a large warm hand wrap gently around her shin. She glared down at Gendry but the way he looked at her made her anger simmer out.

His blue eyes were warm and crinkling with amusement and then he nodded his head towards the back. With a frown she followed his gaze and saw Sandor striding through the crowd and cursed beneath her breath.

“I told you to never come back here,” Sandor growled out as he grabbed the back of Lem’s shirt and hoisted him into the air as if he weighed nothing. Arya felt a bit miffed about not getting the chance to kick the fucker’s ass but there was a sense of gratification in the way his face paled when Sandor grabbed him.

“Aw, Sandor gets all the fun,” she complained as she jumped back down from the bar, landing on the ball of her feet next to Gendry.

“Hey, it’s only Tuesday. I’m sure you’ll get the chance to kick someone’s ass before the week is over,” Gendry quipped and it made her grin up at him.

“Promises, promises.” He grinned back down at her and it felt as if he was coming back to himself again before her very eyes. As if instead of this silent pale imitation he was becoming her Gendry again.

_ Wait, what? Hers? No, no, no, no. _

“I swear it m’lady.” The teasing moniker brought her firmly back to the present and she gave him a dark glare, but there was no real anger in it. She might not like what he had chosen as her nickname but at least he was calling her something from before. It gave her a sense of relief, thinking that maybe things didn’t have to change. Or at least not for the worse.

“If not I’ll just have to take out my frustration on you.” As soon as the words left her she realised the innuendo in them and the way his eyes darkened for a second made her suspect that he had too.

“Arya…” he started to say something but just then Sandor came back to the bar and looked at them with an angry scowl.

“You shouldn’t pick fights with idiots,” he scolded Arya and she gave him an angry glare.

“He called me a bitch, accused me of sucking dick to get this job and what was it…?” she said as she turned her head towards Gendry who was biting his bottom lip in a very distracting manner causing a tremble low in her abdomen. “Oh yeah, a cunt. So I think it was more than validated.”

The sound that emminated from Sandor’s chest was pure animal rage and it made Arya snapp her attention back to the large man. His face was dark and his eyes black with barely contained rage.

“Fuck. He can’t have gotten that far. I’m gonna go get him so that you can kick his fucking ass,” he growled out and Arya couldn’t keep in a happy smile.

“Don’t worry about it big guy.” She shrugged to show that she wasn’t bothered and decided that the best thing to do was to get back to work. Gendry soon followed her lead and thankfully he seemed a lot more relaxed around her.

He wasn’t full on bantering with her but at least he wasn’t ignoring her and she couldn’t keep in a smile when he had filled the lime bowl to the brim before she had a chance to ask him to.

“We are running low on napkins, I’m gonna get some more in the back,” she told him and waited for his nod before she walked out from behind the bar.

She knew someone was following her into the back when she didn’t hear the door close behind her right away, it took a moment and when it finally did she whirled around and looked straight into Gendry’s face. It was pulled into a frown and the way his eyes were scanning her face with worry made her scowl at him.

“Who’s manning the bar?” she asked.

“Sandor. I told him I needed to talk to you.” She couldn’t hold in a scoff then as she felt anger rise inside of her.

“Oh yeah? Because you’ve seemed pretty adamant on ignoring me all night,” she retorted but to her surprise he didn’t bite back. Instead he ran his hand over his face and sighed.

“I don’t know how to do this,” he said and her scowl deepened.

“This?”

“This!” he repeated as he waved his hand in the air between them. “What the hell are we? What now?”

Arya felt her heart start racing and it was not a pleasant feeling. She had hoped that he wouldn’t do this. That he wouldn’t act like something had changed between them. She knew it had been stupid to think that way because something had and it wasn’t like she wanted to undo it. Hell, she wanted to redo it, but she didn’t want to make it into something that would never work out anyway.

_ Love is just a bunch of bullshit. It’s better to just be upfront. _

“I am not interested in a relationship. I don’t want that,” she said and he bit his bottom lip again, chewing it between his teeth and Arya had to remind herself to breath. 

“Then what the hell do you want?” she could tell that beneath the anger was frustration and the darker part of her wanted to see how far she could push him towards it.

“We have fun and we have amazing sex, I want to continue with that.” She kept her voice calm and her face impassive as she moved to pass him. “If you’re not up for that I’m sure I could get one of the guys out there interested instead.”

His hand shot out and grasp her arm, pulling her around and towards him. His face was angry and his eyes dark blue as he glared down at her.

“The fuck you are,” he growled and his voice sent a thrill right to her core. She could almost feel the anger radiating off of him and the way he towered over her made her step closer, right into his chest. “I don’t play games, Arya.”

“Who says I’m playing games?” she bit back heatedly and with a low growl she pushed him back until he was pressed up against the wall. He responded by pressing his lips against hers in a rough kiss.

It was demanding and possessive, making her ache all over and she couldn’t keep herself from pushing her hands into his hair. This was what she wanted, she wanted him wild and needy for her. She tugged at his lower lip with her teeth, demanding entrance and when he obeyed she explored every part of his mouth. The taste and feel of him was intoxicating and she needed more. She pulled back enough to be able to look at him. His pupils were blown wide and he looked wickedly disheveled from her hands pulling at his hair.

“Gendry…” she purred and his head fell back against the wall with a groan. She used the movement to start kissing and nipping up his throat. His hands roamed down her back but he still didn’t touch her where she wanted him. In a bold move she grabbed his hand and pulled it down to her ass. As his large hand grabbed it properly and squeezed she bit down on his earlobe with a low moan.

His other hand joined the first and when he had her ass in his hands he lifted her feet clean of the floor like she weighed nothing. It sent a sharp thrill down to her core and when he turned them around so her back was against the wall she wrapped her legs around him. It made her core align perfectly with his very apparent erection and when he pressed against her the loud moan she released surprised them both. The pulled their faces away from each other but he kept his hold on her.

What was she doing? She had never jumped on someone like this before Gendry. What surprised her the most was that she didn’t regret doing it all. The only thing she regretted was that they weren’t somewhere private where they could continue this.

“Arya…” her name on his lips sounded like a plea and a prayer at the same time and she took his face in her hands.

“I want to continue this later,” she said low and he groaned. He put her down with the utmost care, almost making her want to swat his hands away, and helped her straighten out her clothes and hair.

“We need to get back out there or Sandor will have our heads.” She nodded and smiled as he headed for the door.

“Gendry,” she called out and he turned back towards her. He looked at her expectantly and the clear affection on his face made her heart flutter. “We still need napkins.”

For a second she could have sworn that he blushed before he grumbled something beneath his breath and picked up a box as he hurried through the door.

She knew she had gotten what she wanted, he had showed her that he still wanted her like she wanted him. Hopefully he understood that she didn’t want a relationship and was alright with them keeping things casual. If he wasn’t she knew she had to end things. She knew that was the right thing to do.

_ But why does the thought of that make my chest hurt? _


End file.
